At present, an air conditioner has cooling and heating functions, as well as a rapid cooling function and/or a rapid heating function. The rapid cooling function refers to a function of reducing a room temperature to a preset temperature by the air conditioner within a preset time period, and the preset time period is usually short, for example, 1 minute. And the rapid heating function refers to a function of increasing the room temperature to a preset temperature by the air conditioner within a preset time period, and the preset time period is also short, for example, 3 minutes. A user may control the rapid cooling function and/or rapid heating function of the air conditioner through a control terminal such as a mobile phone and a remote controller.
For example, in the case that the rapid cooling function of the air conditioner is controlled through the control terminal, when the user desires to enable the rapid cooling function of the air conditioner, an enabling signal is sent to the air conditioner through the control terminal, and the air conditioner reduces the room temperature to the preset temperature within the preset time period through a rapid cooling working parameter according to the received enabling signal, and keeps the rapid cooling working parameter unchanged. When the user desires to disable the rapid cooling function of the air conditioner, a disabling signal is sent to the air conditioner through the control terminal, and the air conditioner regulates the rapid cooling working parameter into an original working parameter according to the received disabling signal.